


Night Shift (F4F)

by myauralfixation



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Bets, Breast Play, Breast Worship, Coworkers to lovers, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Hotel, Kissing, Office, and other job benefits, casual dress, good thing that desk is sturdy, pants optional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myauralfixation/pseuds/myauralfixation
Summary: You work in a hotel and it's your turn to train the new girl on the overnight shift. Fortunately it's an easy job where hardly anything happens, so you have all that time to yourselves. It means that you can't quite keep yourself busy the way you like to when you're alone... but maybe you can play a different kind of game instead.
Relationships: Co-workers - Relationship





	Night Shift (F4F)

Night Shift (F4F)  
[coworkers to lovers] [hotel] [office] [casual dress] [and other job benefits] [pants optional] [kissing] [breast play] [breast worship] [fingering] [good thing that desk is sturdy] [cunnilingus]

You work in a hotel and it's your turn to train the new girl on the overnight shift. Fortunately it's an easy job where hardly anything happens, so you have all that time to yourselves. It means that you can't quite keep yourself busy the way you like to when you're alone... but maybe you can play a different kind of game instead.

Script intended freely for non-commercial use with no restrictions. Please notify me about any recordings posted outside Reddit and make sure to give proper credit. Material is not to be used for personal Patreons or monetized channels without permission. Want to record any of my scripts for that purpose or commission a new one? Look me up and let's talk.  
\----------------------  
Nothing here has to be strictly word for word. Feel free to change anything big or small, rephrase to fit the way you talk, ad-lib, make the tone as wholesome or dirty as you like... hell, keep one line and change everything else if you want. Moans, exclamations etc. are likewise arbitrary - improvise however you like. Go nuts. Do anything. Any coloring FX are optional.

*emphasis*  
(noises/timing suggestions)  
[notes/possible FX]  
\--------------------------  
[clothes rustling]

Hey! Psst.

[shaking]

It's time. An hour, you said. (pause) Hey, I was letting you sleep a little. I didn't say you could snooze through the whole shift. (pause) No, come on. If you wanted to sleep all night like a sensible person, you're on the wrong schedule. And you probably shouldn't be working in a hotel to begin with. (pause) Yeah, but just because nobody ever needs us here, that doesn't mean we shouldn't *pretend* to be responsible. (laugh) Ok, you're right. That's true. In this place? We probably don't even need to do that. Especially after some of the things you've told me about yourself. You'll make *me* seem like the responsible one here... (pause) Oh no, I love hearing those kinds of stories. Heh, umm, maybe I'm a little jealous... if at least some of it's true. But it's a little different when we're, y'know, technically on the job. (pause) Why? Because that's the kind of time we're really supposed to behave most. (laugh) Or maybe that's when it's even more fun to get a little crazy instead...

Well, that's why I said you've been dozing long enough. I felt like some company. Want to play a game or something? [sarcastic] Come on. I'm booooored. (pause) Well no, actually, you're right, I'm not. (chuckle) I do have some usual ways of occupying myself here... um, but it's different when they put someone else in with me. My turn to train the new girl, they said. It's not my fault this takes almost no training. What did we need, half an hour? Or was it less?

I don't know. I said before, you'd be ready to take over here any time. I doubt you'll even need to answer the phone. They just want to make sure there's a warm body in this office just in case somebody ever calls. Or apparently two.. warm bodies... sometimes. (chuckle) Most nights it's just a nice empty shift with no interruptions at all. Supposedly one of the division managers might drop by now and then, but never at night. I can count the times that's happened on no hands.

What? (pause) No, actually it's great. I love how it's always just dead here. I'll take this shift over your old day slot for sure. Ok, I don't want to do it forever, but I can think of much worse jobs. All this free time that you're still getting paid for? Plus the nice comfy couches, and any dress code you want? You can hardly beat it.

Speaking of which - what's your opinion on casual dress in the workplace? 'Cause getting *very* comfortable is one of those ways I like to enjoy the solo shift, if you know what I mean, and I really don't feel like spending the whole night in these pants. Sure you don't mind? (pause) Good. (laugh) Did you think I was joking earlier? Yep. When I say comfortable, I mean it. Nobody knows what you're wearing when you're on the phone. Oh, and did I mention the office door locks? Nobody's going to walk in without a warning. So...

[rustling]

Ahh, *much* better. (laugh) Told you, I have my usual habits here. Everything's better without pants. (pause) Really? Haven't you ever tried to, I don't know, get away with something at work? (chuckle) Maybe bring someone over? Come on, you must have gotten a little daring on one of your past jobs sometimes... (pause) really? (pause) Huh. Well, you're in luck here. This is the first job I've had where I really had this... opportunity. (pause) Ha. No, actually I haven't done *that*. (laugh) Umm, I've been single since I started here. But I totally would...

[interested]  
Oh? Really? Well, that's up to you, whenever you have the shift to yourself. If you have anybody you'd want to have some fun with, that is. (laugh) Knowing you, I'm actually surprised you haven't tried to be a little, hmmm, adventurous sometimes. You've just never had this kind of job before? Is that it? (pause) So then, what about you? Do you want to get any more comfortable? If there's any particular way you'd enjoy... hanging out... here, go for it. (laugh) I certainly do not mind.

[softer]  
Or... is there something else you were thinking of.....?

(pause)

(kiss)

Oooh. You were thinking what I was thinking, huh? (sigh) I knew I had a good feeling about you. (laugh)

(more kisses)

Mmmm, wow, I can already tell you're good at that. (laugh) Aw, thanks. But you don't need to try and charm me out of my pants when they're already gone. (laugh) Whew. Hey, I *was* trying to cool down a little. When did it get so warm in here? (chuckle) Hmmm. Maybe we could use a drink. You know, this would actually be a fun time to go down to the ice machine... hm? Yes, I mean like this. (pause) What would I need to get dressed for at this time of night?

(laugh) Oh no. Like I said, nobody's going to be around. I don't know if anyone told you, but those security cameras aren't even hooked up to anything. This isn't exactly the Hilton. (laugh) You know this kind of place. Small and quiet. Everyone keeps to themselves. So there's no need to worry about, well, being too... casual. Someone can go down to the kitchen for a late-night snack dressed like this, and nobody would be around to notice.

[suggestive]  
Or they could do even more if they wanted to. If they were, you know... feeling adventurous. (pause) Mmm-hmm. Don't believe me? Well. (kiss) Want to find out? (pause) Yes. I'm completely serious. But wait - this is only fun if you play along. (kiss)

Hmmm, tell you what. I'll go downstairs and get us some drinks... dressed like this.. if you take off something else. (pause) Or should we make it more interesting? Things don't have to stop there. (chuckle) There might have been times when I've walked around the place wearing less than this... (pause) Ha. I mean it. This is a clothing-optional office on this shift. At least, it is whenever I'm in charge overnight.

Hm? (pause) Oh, that really depends on how I'm feeling. I might stay like this. Sometimes I might decide it's too warm for the shirt. (chuckle) And... there have been times I've spent the entire shift naked. (laugh) So... do you have an opinion on nudity in the workplace? Now that's really as casual as it gets. If you want the chance to try something new.... (pause) Yep. That's.. (giggle) well, that's sort of my thing. What do you think? Want to join me?

(kissing, hands moving over clothes)

Well then, let's see what you're up for. In case you couldn't tell, I don't have a bra under this shirt. (giggle) So. You play along with me, and we can take this a little further. (pause) Like what? Well... aren't you hot in those pants yourself? Let's say, you take them off and I'll lose the shirt too. For, hmmm, the next hour.

(kiss)

[more low and breathy]  
Or. Get out of your pants *and* your shirt, and... I'll stay just in these panties for the rest of the shift.

(kissing)

Sound good? Or can I tempt you with more? (pause) Well... like I said, that'll depend on how much you're willing to play along. Let's see. Let me also play with these gorgeous breasts... and... I'll go out to get the drinks naked. (giggle) Win-win, really.

(kissing)

*Mmmmm*. That's what I hoped you'd say.

[rustling]

Ahhhh yes. Wow. I could just eat these up. These.. (kiss) nipples.. (kiss) mmm!

(combine with kissing/licking sounds)

So good. Heh. I've wondered what this would be like since I met you. Mmm, and yet I can't quite believe it's happening... mmmmm.... (pause) What? Ok, you're right, I did say I'd get out of the shirt. (giggle) You want your turn, huh?

[rustling]

(kissing/hands on skin)

Ha. Oh yes. Pinch them lightly... *just* like that.... ooh. Yes!

(combine with more kissing)

Wow. Are you starting to like the idea of being daring here? (laugh) I knew it. I can feel how hot you're getting. And I bet you're just as wet. Let me see...

[rustling]

Mmm! Yes. That's it. Oh, you feel good. So warm and slick. And if you taste half as good...

[finger-sucking]

Mmmm. You naughty girl. Ready to make such a mess. And while you're on the clock, even. Tsk tsk. (laugh) Well... it's a good thing we're so casual about things here. (kiss) You know what? How about a little snack first? (chuckle) As much as I'm loving these tits... now that I've gotten a taste of you... (kiss) that's not enough. Mmf! (pause) What? (laugh) Oh no, I'm not changing my mind about going out. Why would I? I'll still do that. (kiss) But now I really want something else first. How about... you get naked *with* me, and I'll eat you here on this desk.

(combine with more kissing)

Oh. *Yes.* With how wet you are? I knew you couldn't say no. Let's get rid of those panties.

[quick clothes rustling]

Whew, yeah. I love this feeling. (chuckle) Ok, move over here. Watch the edge there-- gah-- (laugh) Ok, you good? Got your weight settled there? Move back a little more... mmm, all right. Then just lean back and stretch out. It's big enough... mmm! Yes!

(with licking/eating sounds)

Oh yeah. You are.. just.. *delicious*. Ohhh. (laugh) I can't believe this. I should have grabbed a towel. You're going to have the place soaked... mmmmmm... oh *no*. No, I don't mind. I love it. Mmm. Ahhh... this is good. So so good. I'll mop up the whole desk when we're done. I don't care. Mmmm!

[etc - continue to finish]

(sitting back, laughing)

Oh wow. Fuck. That was the best snack I could ask for. Whew. And I didn't even have to walk down to the kitchen for it. (laugh) Although that could also be fun... sometime... (pause) Sure! Are you all right to sit up? Here... (sigh) Whew. Oh yeah, I think we both need a good drink after that. (pause) No, it's ok. I'll get some towels along with them. Just don't sit on the couch until I come back. (pause) Well, that's up to you. I don't want any clothes any time soon. We've got a couple more hours. But you can decide how you'd prefer to be comfortable. (sigh)

Hmmm. Or maybe we can still make it a game. I don't know. Actually, it's also nice enough to enjoy some fresh air outside, even. (chuckle) What do you think? Do you still want to keep playing along?


End file.
